


Little Games

by Calis (Calesvol)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nocto got bored and Ravus' tits are fun to play with, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calis
Summary: Basically? Noct gets bored after playing King’s Knight for so long. Ravus was asleep in his arms, until he wakes up. (Alternate Ending/Verse 2)





	Little Games

He’d always been a light sleeper. With his formative years in the Niflheim military, they’d been afforded no luxury. He slept within the same barracks as the foot soldiers and infantrymen of Caligo’s division, had been trained by General Glauca, but each night was kept in states of near insomnia as he’d guarded himself against would-be attackers or molesters until he rose high enough to sleep within quarters of his own. 

It’s why it was different now, years later when the defeat of Ardyn had yielded peace and the return of the dawn, and two living kings prepped to remake their worlds. 

Until then, there was lost time to make up for, and no need to particularly rush on that restful afternoon that saw the Lucian king occupied with a decade old edition of King’s Knight he played with aplomb. In an earlier time, Ravus would’ve scolded the king for such dalliances, but he was a man whom had grown into his role by now. 

A day could see them laze like lions in the shade.

Admittedly, Noctis had to spread his legs far to accept the radius of his rub cage, Ravus’ vertebrae jutting into his chest that seemed to elicit no discomfort. With his Magitek arm removed, it was less metal to contend with, either. 

The Tenebraen had been fast asleep, as it were. Something about resting in a lover’s arms as opposed to matchbox hard mattresses certainly attributed to that. Deep without feeling like an exhausted coma, the summer-sweet light of the Lucian morn filtering through the curtains in Noctis’ inherited study. 

Noctis’ breath ghosted past his ear, occasionally. Arms draped over Ravus’ shoulders and joined at the screen of his smartphone, tapping a contentious rhythm that was suspiciously soothing to Ravus. With a shaved jawline, the way his cheek brushed against Ravus’ didn’t elicit annoyance, something both had agreed they were better without. Soldiers wore beards better than kings. 

Ravus’ violet eye lazily cracked open when he heard one of the buttons of his dress shirt plucked open, turning his face against Noctis’ throat when he knew well enough what was occurring, a heated exhale diffusing when one of Noctis’ hands slipped through and fondled a handful of his pectoral, nuzzling his nose blearily against Noctis’ pulse and arching his spine into the sensuous ministrations. 

“Mm, so you would declare war upon me, then, Majesty?” Ravus murmured huskily, a regained Tenebraen accent thickening as he writhed like a feline in beds of dust.  _Astrals_ , it had been too long since he’d had such attentions upon his person. A warm shot of lust pooled in his belly when Noctis tweaked the nipple, the older man craning to latch on to Noctis’ jaw with his lips and graze it, if even only for a moment.

“Ten years and I still remember every detail of that game. Think we should commission some new devs to make a sequel?” Noctis quipped conversationally, skirting around Ravus’ question with a sly smile. Another hand carefully wormed under Ravus’ arm and palmed his groin, the Tenebraen biting his lip and barely holding back a moan that did nothing for the sharp flush that coated his skin. 

“First royal decree as king, hm?” Ravus purred until he felt Noctis’ hand undo his belt buckle with smart digits unzipping the fly, sighing in relief while the younger man freed his cock to the open air and caress along the shaft already dripping with the moisture of pre-cum. “Or, hah–  _Noct_ –”

“Think you were going somewhere with that, weren’t you?” the king broached as he pumped Ravus’ cock in his hand, thumb rubbing the hot, smooth head that elicited a pleasure-drunken moan from Ravus. The Tenebraen braced his feet into the opposite arm of the couch and felt his eyes shutter when Noctis’ lips plotted a hot path along his neck that made the older man all but melt with a lusty moan. 

“Hn– Don’t– _gods_ –No, don’t stop–” Ravus groaned as his arm curled like a crescent moon around Noctis’ skull and digits threaded into his hair, even the stump at his arm lifting as though a phantom limb wished to touch him as well. Gods, what attacks were mounted against him? With braced feet did Ravus hump into Noctis’ hand. the Ring of the Lucii providing an unexpected source of pressure he didn’t even realize he’d wanted. “More–”

“Guess we found it,” Noctis teased into Ravus’ neck before sucking hickeys into the flesh.  _How juvenile. He truly hadn’t matured in the Cry-_ \- Ravus whimpered as Noctis’ hand distractedly kneaded his other neglected pectoral, kneading the doughy flesh that saw Ravus gyrate his hips needily into Noctis’ hand.

The king couldn’t help but acquiesce, especially when the older man pushily goaded him into a deep, passionate kiss while expected to maintain the frequency of his pumping. Noctis chortled into it, Ravus moaning and breathing choppily while the applied pressure of the ring and hand made him fuck into the grip harder. The kisses shared were gaping and gasping, winded and torrid. 

At last, Ravus felt his body seize up in a final tensity of chorded muscle until he collapsed on a loud moan while his cock unloaded heavily on his chest, Ravus too clouded with lust to care as he fought to regain his breath and blinked blearily, thoughtlessly, for a long while as heat blanked his mind and every limb sagged into Noctis’ embrace. He panted through open lips while vacantly watching as Noctis wiped away the stains and tucked his cock away, saving him from indignity should some wait-staff walk in on them.

“Or,” Ravus said as he turned in Noctis’ arms to lay stomach to stomach together, “perhaps you should concentrate upon other things first.” Despite the hoarse command, Ravus nuzzled into Noctis’ neck, utterly blissed out and content. He smiled against the king’s pulse. 

“Yeah, yeah. Spoilsport,” Noctis murmured affectionately as he gathered Ravus closer into his arms, the Tenebraen purring smugly. 

So far, perhaps Ravus might even gain a nap with the infamous sleeping beauty of a king. They certainly had an afternoon ahead of them for that.


End file.
